Amy Mitchell
Amy Christina Mitchell (née Slater, also Branning) is the daughter of Roxy Mitchell and Jack Branning, although for the first few months of her life, she was raised as Sean Slater's daughter as it was unknown she was actually Jack's and when it was revealed that the baby was Jack's, Sean abducted her. Amy was born two months premature and was put on a ventilator from birth. After the death of her mother in 2017, Amy lives with her dad Jack and her half-brother Ricky. Amy is named after her deceased cousin (now known as Danielle Jones), the daughter of Roxy's sister, Ronnie Mitchell. Her mother initially decided to raise Amy with her friend Christian Clarke, after Sean missed Amy's birth but changed her mind when she and Sean reconciled. Jack asked Roxy for a paternity test, aware Amy may be his daughter. It transpired that this was so on Christmas Day 2008, which led to Sean abducting Amy, although she was returned to Roxy, by Sean's sister Stacey Slater, on New Year's Day. After it is revealed that Jack is Amy's dad, Roxy then Changes Amy's name from ' Amy Slater' to ' Amy Branning' as she does not want Sean to have any access to Amy because of what he has done. After a fall out between Roxy, Jack and Ronnie, an angry Roxy refuses to let Jack see Amy and changes her name to Amy Mitchell, however Roxy can see how much Amy means to Jack and agrees to let Jack see his daughter along side Ronnie but she doesn't change her name back to Branning and just keeps it as Mitchell. Jack is not bothered and is just glad to see Amy and Ronnie agrees that it's best Amy stays a Mitchell. In November 2011, Ben and Jay Mitchell are instructed by Roxy to look after Amy while she went out with Kim Fox and Christian Clarke. But after Amy is put to bed, she wonders into the bathroom and almost drowned in the bath. After getting rushed to hospital, a social worker talks to Jack and Roxy at the hospital and says that Amy is going to be placed in Jacks care and Jack reveals that he is going to have custody of Amy, leaving Roxy distraught. Roxy tries see Amy but Jack prevented her. When Amy falls over in the park, Roxy is furious at Jack for getting distracted. At the court hearing, it is revealed that Roxy has won back custody of Amy and Jack will have to hand her over. On New Year's Day, Amy went away to Ibiza with her mum and Ronnie. Amy returned (now Abbie-Louise Knowles) weeks later with Roxy. Amy lived with Roxy until Roxy was raped by Dean. Roxy felt like she needed a break so handed her over to Jack. Jack and Amy went to live in France for a while. They then came back to live with Ronnie and Matthew, and were later joined by Ricky. Ronnie nearly adopts Amy but the arrangements were never finalized. Amy was going to move to Essex with her mother, father, aunt, cousin and half-brother, however, when Roxy and Ronnie died Jack decided to stay in Walford . After Matthew leaves to live in Ireland with his biological father Amy's behaviour changes. She starts becoming disruptive at school and does not want Jack to be her dad anymore. Amy cheers up a bit and makes Jack a Fathers Day card. When a nanny comes to visit, Amy and her half-brother spray her with a water gun. Later her half-brother gets gum in her hair, but the nanny gets it out with peanut butter. Gallery Amy Mitchell Paternity Test.jpg|Amy Slater Paternity Test, confirming Sean Slater his not the father. Amy Mitchell (Kamil and Natalia Lipka-Kozanka).jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Kamil and Natalia Lipka-Kozanka Amy Mitchell (25 December 2010).jpg|Amy Mitchell (25 December 2010) Amy.jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Amelie Conway Amy Mitchell (Amelie Conway).jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Amelie Conway Amy_Mitchell.png|Amy Mitchell played by Abbie Knowles Amy Mitchell (Abbie Knowles).jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Abbie Knowles Amy Mitchell (2016).jpg|Amy Mitchell (2016) Amy Mitchell (3 January 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell (3 January 2017) Amy Mitchell (12 June 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell (12 June 2017) Amy Mitchell (5 January 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell AmyMitchell2015.jpg Amy Mitchell Passport (25 May 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell Passport (25 May 2017) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Branning Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:2008 Births Category:2008 Arrivals Category:Baby Characters Category:Kid Characters